Burning House of Mistakes
by KnightsofEclipse
Summary: A what if from season 1, episode 7: Burning House of Love. Pam decides to take Jason up on his proposal of drinking her blood. Fluffy, light swearing considering it's Pam.


**Burning House of Mistakes**

 **A what if from season 1, episode 7: Burning House of Love. Pam decides to take Jason up on his proposal of drinking her blood. Fluffy, light swearing considering it's Pam.**

* * *

" _Jason Stackhouse from Bon Temps." A little spark of excitement bounced around in my veins. "You related to Sookie, by any chance?" I held my breath as I waited for an answer._

" _Ah, yeah." He seemed relieved. "She's my sister." Then the nerves set in. "Whe, uh, how do you know her?"_

 _I had to think fast. It was true I didn't know her well, but there was something about Sookie that intrigued me. Despite how unremarkable she was, she took my breath away. "She stands out. Do you?" I added to try and sound intimidating._

" _Ah, no." He shook his head modestly. He suddenly look back up at me. "Maybe." He sounded unsure. "In other ways."_

 _Something about him felt off, like the first time I had met Sookie. "Why are you here?" I needed to be sure he wasn't dangerous, not that I believed he could be. He was just as afraid of me as I had been of Eric the first time we'd met._

" _Ah, well, you know. Heard it was cool. Wanted to check it out. See what's up." He sounded fake, but I let him continue. "I'm one of those open minded kind of guys." He kept looking over his shoulder, like he was afraid someone had followed him. A part of me hoped it was Sookie. "Yeah." He said shakily, and for a moment I thought he was answering my thoughts._

 _I felt like there was something more. Like he was lying to me. And I was curious how similar he was to his sister. I glamoured him. "Tell me why you came here." I commanded. My voice pitched up, like I was afraid or something ridiculous like that._

 _He helplessly answered me. "I want some vampire blood." My eyebrow shot up at this. "What time do you get off work?" A little bit more excitement rose up in me. I shushed it away._

" _You came for my blood?" It sounded ridiculous. Who did this Jason Stackhouse think he was? I broke away the glamour, concerned if I stared into his eyes any longer I would do something I would later regret. "Well, yeah. You're right. You're nothing like your sister." I let my fangs pop out, something I had been consciously holding in this whole time. "Go on in. Good luck getting out."_

I played the scene over in my head again as I rolled over in my coffin. They looked alike. But that was really all they shared. It was probably just the way Sookie interested Eric that had me so hung up on her. But still. I wanted her. I couldn't have her because of Bill fucking Compton. But I still wanted her.

Maybe Jason was just as good an option. I didn't really believe that but it would at least distract me from Sookie. I resolved to seek him out when dark fell and take him up on his ridiculous proposal.

:[

The clothes make the vampire. And I looked as far from vampire as possible. I didn't know what I was thinking. A white tank top hugged my curves and I had knotted a pink and purple plaid shirt over it for modesty. Dark wash jeans made my legs look miles long, and tiny, nude kitten heels tied it together. My hair fell in gentle curls and I placed a dark, reddy-brown straw hat on top.

When I walked out into Fangtasia, Eric burst into a deep chuckle. "Going somewhere, Pam? I hope he's worth it." His voice danced in way it only ever did for me. He was teasing. Maybe even a little jealous.

"I'll be back before sunrise." I look him dead in the eyes to show I wasn't joking around. "Don't wait up."

His laugh followed me out into the night. The moon had been full the night before and it still filled the sky. I looked over at my van before opting to run. I didn't stop until I was standing in the shadows outside Merlotte's.

I looked over my outfit, running my hands over my stomach. I tapped my lips, checking that my gloss wasn't coming off. I readjusted her hat, took an unnecessary breath, and entered the bar. It was deader than me inside, everything being seat yourself.

I kept my head down, catching the brim of my hat to cover my eyes. I sat in a booth where I could see the door. The red haired waitress came up to me, I forgot her name. "What can I get you, hun?"

That was the moment I caught Sookie's scent. And also the moment I realized I didn't want to be recognized. "A bottle of true blood." Forcing my voice lighter and dulling my accent. "Whatever you've got is fine."

She faltered and I almost looked up. "Tru-true blood? Well, al-alright then." She walked away hastily. "Sookie." I could hear her hiss from over at the bar. I peeked over lightning fast to see the two with their heads bent together.

I turned back, staring at my hands. Next thing I knew Sookie was standing at my table, placing a bottle of true blood in front of me. "Here you are, miss. You give me a shout if you need anything else, alright."

I nodded. I couldn't risk her recognizing me. If she did, I knew she would tell Bill. And Bill would tell Eric. The scent I was waiting for waft in the moment the door opened and Jason walked in. He looked around before heading to a table past mine.

My hand shot out and I gripped his sleeve. He looked back at me, confused even more than when I'd glamoured him. "I'm off work." I said in the meekest voice I'd ever heard. Why was I nervous? I was a vampire and he was a human. I was powerful and he was weak. I was stupid, that was it.

He registered my words and immediately realized who I was. He slid into the booth across from me and smiled his dumb smile, making me melt a little. "Oh hey. You look good. Almost human." He laughed at his joke and I tried to laugh along.

I reached out, my reflexed in overdrive and he recoiled when I caught his hand. "I've never done this before. With a human, I mean." Fucking stupid Pam! Get your act together! Jason Stackhouse is as dim as a Neanderthal! You can do this!

Jason smiled like he was some big stud. "Hey, it's cool. Come on." He tossed a few dollars on the table and pulled me up gently. "Just let me tell Sook where I'm going."

"No!" I caught his other hand, swinging him around so that he was blocking Sookie's view of me. "She'd kill me if she knew I was with you. And she'd kill you if she knew you were doing V."

He nodded. "Right. Right. Okay, let's go then." He pulled me along until we were outside. He led me over to the car and opened the door for me. We drove off in silence. I could hear his heart beat, so calm. We stopped at his place and went as far as the door. "I never got your name." He said cheesily, like this was a date.

"It's Pam." My completely unnecessary breathing was shaking. I had been less nervous to be turned.

"Right." He nodded. "Well, Pam, come on in." I followed him inside to the couch and we sat there awkwardly for a moment before he started talking again. "Look, if you change your mind at all, say something. I promise I'll stop if you're uncomfortable. I won't hurt you." He was squeezing my hands.

I swallowed hard. "How do we do this?" It felt strange to ask. I knew how to feed. And I assumed it was somewhat similar when a human drank from a vampire. But their teeth aren't as strong as vampire fangs…

Jason turned over my arm. "Well, you can break the skin or I can. Whatever you prefer." He pulled a pocket knife out to show me how he intended to break the skin. I brought the wrist up and bit into my skin until I could taste my own blood. He was gentle as he took my arm in both his hands and brought it up to his lips.

I could feel my blood moving into his body. It was so strange and I had to wonder if this was watch a human felt when I fed on them. It was different than when Eric had fed on me as a human. Then again, I hadn't given Eric and choice and I had been dying.

I felt lightheaded. My free hand came up to tap on Jason's neck. "Stop." I gasped, black spots starting in my vision. He obliged, pulling away and leaning up to kiss me with bloody lips. I could taste my own blood. It wasn't as gross as I expected, nor was kissing Jason.

He had been right; he was nothing like his sister. And he wasn't close enough either. I pushed weakly on his shoulder until he sat back. "I didn't hurt you, did I? Here." He pulled his collar aside so as to expose his neck.

I shook my head quickly, maybe too quickly. I repeated the action at a human speed. "No. I…I made a mistake. I'm so sorry." I rose quickly and moved to the door.

"Hey, wait. You don't have to leave." He walked over and took my good arm. "I'm sorry if I did anything wrong. Come on," he pulled on me again, leading me back to the couch, "you sit. I'll get you some true blood. Then I'll drive you home, ok?" I smiled awkwardly at him. At least he was a good guy.

:[

My wrist still hadn't sealed up when I walked back into Fangtasia. Eric was totally going to chew me out for this. I closed my eyes and held my head up. This was my domain. Eric Northman may be my maker but he was also just a boy. I was a woman, not some little girl who cared what he thought.

"You're back early. Did you have fun?" He blocked the stairwell that led to the basement. He was leaned against one wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked amused.

"I did." I spat as bitterly as I could. "Now, I'm tired. You can join me, or not." I used my shoulder to push him out of my way. I could feel his eyes on me as I descended. I made it to my coffin before he caught me by the elbow and held my arm up to examine.

His face was calm. Which scared me more than if he had looked angry. "What happened here?" He sniffed the puncture marks. "Stackhouse." He sounded impressed. "Does Bill know?"

He couldn't tell it was Jason instead of Sookie. I internally sighed in relief. I got a proud little smirk. "Does it matter? We were both willing." What I didn't say was I would probably never let it happen again. Ever.


End file.
